Qishan Barat Nomor 235
by revabhipraya
Summary: Tuhan, Alibaba ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, tetapi kenapa yang menerima pesanan selalu kakak-kakaknya?


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _plot rush_ , bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Tuhan, Alibaba ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, tetapi kenapa yang menerima pesanan selalu kakak-kakaknya?

 **Qishan Barat Nomor 235** oleh reycchi  
 _bagian pertama dari serial "Delivery Service"_

* * *

.

.

.

"Jalan Qishan Barat nomor 235 ... udah bener."

Setelah mencocokkan nomor rumah yang ada di hadapannya dengan nomor rumah pada lembar bukti pembayaran, Alibaba menekan tombol bel di depan pagar.

"Permisi!" serunya sambil menekan tombol tersebut. "Kiriman dari _Bento Oh Bento!_ "

Alibaba bukan bersajak, bukan. Pemuda pirang itu menyebut nama perusahaan yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja saat itu sebagai identitas agar si pemilik rumah tidak menyangkanya sebagai orang mesum atau salah alamat. Yah, pokoknya begitu, lah.

Pintu rumah tersebut dibuka bersamaan dengan Alibaba menarik tangannya dari tombol bel. Dari balik pintu itu, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Alibaba lalu berucap, "Ya?"

Suaranya yang manis bak malaikat itu membuat Alibaba seketika jatuh hati.

"Oh, itu, eh, anu, apa, ini, ngg ..." Alibaba tergagap, salah tingkah setengah mati melihat tampang polos sang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Duh, pipinya yang tembam itu minta dicubit sekali! "A-ah, ya! Kiriman dari _Bento Oh Bento_!"

Gadis itu mengerjap. "Untuk siapa?"

"U-u-untuk ..." Buru-buru Alibaba memeriksa lembar bukti pembayaran yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Atas nama Mu Alexius."

"Oh, iya." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sudah dibayar, belum?"

"S-sudah, Mbak, dengan kredit."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ng ..." Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Mana makanannya?"

"O-oh, ya!" Alibaba terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengambil kantung plastik yang ia bawa di motornya. Diserahkannya kantung plastik tersebut kepada sang gadis sambil berkata, "Dua paket Bento Hemat A, satu paket Bento Hemat B, dan tiga cola ukuran besar. Pembayarannya dilakukan secara kredit atas nama Mu Alexius." Jeda sejenak. "Mbak ini yang namanya Mu Alexius?"

Sebenarnya Alibaba tahu Mu Alexius itu nama laki-laki, tapi pertanyaan seperti ini kan bisa menarik jawaban yang sebenarnya Alibaba inginkan.

Sesuai dugaan Alibaba, gadis itu menggeleng sambil menerima bungkusan tersebut. "Mu Alexius itu kakak saya, Mas."

Alibaba membalas dengan "oh" pendek. "Terus, nama Mbaknya siapa?"

"Morgiana, Mas."

"Saya izin tulis namanya di lembar tanda terima, ya, Mbak," balas Alibaba sambil pura-pura menulis nama gadis itu di atas kertas kosong.

"Silakan, Mas," angguk Morgiana pelan. "Saya masuk dulu, ya, Mas, makasih banyak."

"Makasih kembali, Mbak," jawab Alibaba sambil menghampiri motornya lagi. Diperhatikannya langkah gadis bersurai merah itu dengan tatapan kagum. Setelah Morgiana menutup pintu rumahnya, barulah Alibaba menyalakan mesin motor dan melesat pergi.

Sepanjang jalan kembali ke _Bento Oh Bento_ , Alibaba sibuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kira-kira kapan ya, dia bisa mengantar makanan ke rumah Morgiana lagi?

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian ...**_

"Siapa yang bisa mengantar pesanan ke Jalan Qishan Barat nomor 235 sekarang juga?"

Alibaba tersentak. Bukankah itu alamat rumah Morgiana.

"Aku! Aku!" seru Alibaba setengah panik sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat empat lima. Semua karyawan _delivery_ yang lain langsung menatap Alibaba dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus senang—lumayan kan, mengurangi pekerjaan mereka di hari itu. Mana mereka tahu Alibaba mengiyakan permintaan sang atasan demi _maksud_ lain?

"Tolong ya, Alibaba," ujar atasannya sambil memberikan pesanan yang dimaksud kepada Alibaba. Alibaba menerima bungkusan itu dengan wajah sumringah lalu segera menghampiri motornya yang diparkir di pojok.

"Tumben lo mau nganter-nganter," ujar Hakuryuu, teman kerjanya, sambil menyodok siku Alibaba yang sedang bersiap-siap mengantar pesanan. Tanpa Alibaba sadari, rupanya pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengikutinya ke tempat parkir. "Biasanya kalo emang pegawai lain pada pergi aja baru lo mau nganter."

"Ada rezeki nomplok di balik rajin nganter pesanan, Hak," balas Alibaba santai sambil mengenakan helm. "Gue saranin lo juga harus rajin nganter, siapa tau ketemu jodoh?"

Hakuryuu menganga. "Jadi itu rumah gebetan lo?!"

Alibaba menyalakan mesin motornya. "Yoi."

"Sejak kapan lo punya gebetan?"

Kesal, Alibaba menjitak kepala biru Hakuryuu. "Seenaknya lo ngomong! Gue ini masih normal, ya! Nggak kayak elo!"

"Eh? Enak aja!" sembur Hakuryuu sambil misuh-misuh. Diusapnya kepala yang tadi dijitak dengan tidak lembutnya oleh Alibaba. "Gue juga masih normal, tau!"

"Hakuryuu! Kamu antar pesanan ke Jalan Kou Utara nomor 12, ya!" Suara atasan mereka terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Waduh." Hakuryuu bergidik. "Apes banget gue."

Alibaba tergelak. "Inget kata gue, Hak, siapa tau lo ketemu jodoh."

Sebelum Hakuryuu sempat membalas lagi, Alibaba cepat-cepat melaju motornya. Dia tidak mau pemuda dengan luka bakar di wajahnya itu balas menjitak sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Kan, tidak keren kalau ia menemui Morgiana dengan kepala babak belur seperti temannya si Hakuryuu tadi.

Butuh kurang lebih dua puluh menit dengan kecepatan normal untuk sampai di kediaman pujaan hati Alibaba—eh, pelanggan _Bento Oh Bento_ maksudnya. Akan tetapi, bagi seseorang yang sedang dimabuk cinta seperti Alibaba, dua puluh menit terasa seperti penantian dua abad dan kecepatan lima puluh kilometer per jam terasa seperti lima meter per jam. Lamaaa sekali.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang begitu menguras batin karena terlalu lama menanti, Alibaba berhasil tiba di depan kediaman sang pujaan hati. Ia rapikan surai pirang yang senantiasa bertengger di atas kepalanya demi kelihatan tampan di hadapan Morgiana. Meski pertemuannya hanya sesaat, ia harus tetap kelihatan oke, ya, 'kan?

Selesai mematut diri, Alibaba turun dari motor dengan membawa sekantung plastik berisi pesanan atas nama Mu Alexius. Kalau Alibaba ingat-ingat, minggu lalu pesanan yang ia antar ke rumah ini juga atas nama orang itu. Apa mungkin Mu Alexius ini pelanggan tetap _Bento Oh Bento_?

"Permisi!" Alibaba berseru sambil menekan tombol bel. "Kiriman dari _Bento Oh Bento!_ "

Tidak sampai satu menit Alibaba menunggu, muncul seorang pria dari balik pintu. Alibaba dapat merasakan kecewa melanda hatinya. Sudah dandan tampan-tampan—meski hanya memperbaiki model rambut—bukannya disambut Morgiana, eh, malah disambut pria berwajah menyeramkan. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Atas nama Mu Alexius?" Alibaba mengisyaratkan tanya sambil mengangkat sedikit kantung plastik yang digenggamnya. Yah, siapa tahu orang yang keluar ini adalah Mu Alexius yang minggu lalu juga memesan? Alibaba kan, tidak tahu sosok Mu Alexius itu seperti apa.

"Oh, ya." Pria itu menghampiri Alibaba sambil menyodorkan tangan.

Alibaba mengerjap. "Ng ... apa?"

"Pesanannya."

"Oh." Alibaba terkekeh malu. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan tugas aslinya hanya karena galau sejenak. Ia serahkan bungkusan itu kepada sang pria. "Dua paket Bento Hemat A dan dua cola ukuran besar. Pembayarannya dilakukan secara kredit atas nama Mu Alexius. Bap—Masnya ini ... Mu Alexius?"

"Bukan," jawab pria itu singkat sambil menerima bungkusan yang diserahkan Alibaba.

"Namanya siapa, Mas?" tanya Alibaba sambil sigap mengeluarkan lembar tanda terima—prosedur baru _Bento Oh Bento_ sejak dua hari lalu. Minggu lalu, _Bento Oh Bento_ belum mengeluarkan sistem tanda terima.

"Masrur."

"Jadi, Mas Masrur, ya." Alibaba mengernyit sejenak mendengar dua suku kata "mas" yang terasa janggal saat ia sebutkan itu. "Siapanya Mu Alexius, Mas?"

"Kakaknya."

 _Oh, berarti kakaknya si Morgiana juga_ , batin Alibaba sambil berpura-pura menulis. "Oke, makasih banyak ya, Masnya."

"Hm."

Sebelum Alibaba sempat menerima tatapan horor dari pria yang bernama Masrur barusan, cepat-cepat ia nyalakan mesin motornya dan melesat pergi.

Harapannya bertemu doi hari ini gagal.

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian ...**_

Lagi-lagi pesanan atas nama Mu Alexius datang ke _Bento Oh Bento_. Kali ini, Mu Alexius hanya memesan dua paket Bento Hemat A, tanpa minuman apapun. Dan berhubung Alibaba masih belum mau menyerah terhadap cintanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengantar pesanan itu lagi. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia justru menemui Masrur atau malah Mu Alexius itu sendiri, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya dengan datang ke sana, peluangnya bertemu dengan Morgiana lebih besar daripada nol. Begitulah.

Setibanya di kediaman Morgiana—juga Masrur dan Mu—Alibaba kembali menekan bel. "Permisi! Kiriman dari _Bento Oh Bento_!"

Sama seperti minggu lalu, Alibaba tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu pintu itu dibuka. Akan tetapi, bukan Morgiana ataupun Masrur yang membuka pintu. Alibaba justru melihat seorang pria berambut lebat dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, tetapi tidak semenyeramkan Masrur. Siapa lagi pria ini?

" _Bento Oh Bento_?" Alibaba mengangkat bungkusan yang dipegangnya. "Atas nama Mu Alexius, dibayar secara kredit?"

"Ah, ya, itu pesananku," ujar pria itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Alibaba. "Dua paket Bento Hemat A, 'kan?"

Alibaba mengangguk. "Tanpa minuman."

"Oke, terima kasih." Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, pria berambut lebat itu membalikkan badan.

"Eh, eh! Sebentar, Mas!" Alibaba buru-buru mengeluarkan lembar tanda terima. Pria itu berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya lagi. "Masnya ini Mu Alexius?"

Pria itu mengernyit heran. "Iya, itu saya."

"Oke, makasih, Mas Mu!" seru Alibaba sambil memasukkan kembali lembar tanda terimanya ke dalam saku, lalu bergegas pergi menggunakan motornya. Kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi, "Mas Mu" itu terdengar jauh lebih aneh daripada "Mas Masrur". Sepertinya ia harus mengganti nama panggilan untuk kedua orang itu.

Omong-omong, hari ini dia gagal bertemu Morgiana lagi.

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian ...**_

"Pesanan atas nama Mu Alexius, siapa yang mau—"

"Aku yang antar!"

Siapa lagi yang mengajukan diri kalau bukan Alibaba?

Konversasi itulah yang membuatnya kini berada di depan kediaman keluarga Alexius—tebakan Alibaba, nama inilah yang merupakan nama keluarga mereka—tengah menunggu seseorang keluar pascapenekanan bel sambil merapikan rambutnya. Oke, bisa dibilang acara dandan tampannya ini percuma jika yang keluar nanti Masrur atau Mu sebab mereka tidak akan memerhatikan seberapa tampan Alibaba tampil hari itu—mereka kan, cowok. Akan tetapi, Alibaba akan malu kalau sampai Morgiana yang keluar dan gadis itu melihat Alibaba dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Biarlah usaha dandannya ini percuma jika yang keluar bukan sang gadis, yang penting Alibaba tidak menanggung malu.

 _Cklek_ , suara pintu terbuka.

Alibaba memejamkan mata. _Semoga Morgiana, semoga Morgiana ..._

"Masnya lagi yang nganter ke sini?"

Suara malaikat menyapa telinga Alibaba, membuat kelopak mata pemuda itu berangsur-angsur membuka.

Dan irisnya seketika disuguhi oleh makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling indah—berdasarkan opini sepihak Alibaba.

"Eh, Mbaknya." Malu-malu, Alibaba terkekeh. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan, kelewat salah tingkah sampai sulit berkata-kata. "I-iya nih, kebetulan emang saya yang lagi longgar, jadi saya yang ngantar ke sini lagi."

 _Bohong besar_.

"Oh, iya, Mas." Morgiana mengangguk kecil. "Itu pesanan kakak saya lagi, ya?"

"I-iya, Mbak," balas Alibaba sambil buru-buru menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi kotak-kotak makanan itu kepada Morgiana. "Tiga paket Bento Hemat A, tiga cola ukuran besar, dan satu es krim _matcha_. Pembayarannya sudah dilakukan secara kredit atas nama Mu Alexius."

"Makasih, Mas," ucap Morgiana sambil menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"M-makasih kembali, Mbak," jawab Alibaba kikuk. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol sikapnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Morgiana, entah kenapa.

"Ada lagi, Mas?" tanya Morgiana sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 _OH, ASTAGA, MANIS SEKALIII_.

"I-itu, Mbak!" Nada bicara Alibaba naik satu oktaf. "Minggu lalu sama minggu lalunya lagi saya juga nganter ke sini, cuma yang nerimanya bukan Mbak ..."

Kepala bundar Morgiana kembali ditegakkan oleh pemiliknya. "Kakak-kakak saya ya, Mas?"

Alibaba mengangguk.

"Saya dua minggu sekali pulang ke rumah, Mas," jelas Morgiana sambil menurunkan bungkusannya. Lama-lama terasa pegal juga tangannya. "Dua minggu kemarin, kebetulan, saya tinggal di kost saya di kota sebelah."

 _Oh._

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya lagi. "Emangnya kenapa, Mas?"

"N-nggak apa-apa, Mbak!" sahut Alibaba buru-buru. "K-kalo gitu, saya permisi dulu! Makasih Mbaknya!"

Morgiana mengangguk, namun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai Alibaba menyalakan mesin motornya.

"O-oh, iya, Mbaknya." Alibaba menengok ke arah Morgiana sambil mengenakan helm. "Ada yang titip salam kangen sama Mbaknya."

Dahi Morgiana mengerut. "Siapa?"

"Saya, Mbak. Hehehe."

Dan Alibaba segera melesat dengan motornya sebelum ketahuan malu.

 _Barusan gue ngomong apa, HAH?!_

.

.

.

Alibaba tidak tahu saja setelah kepergiannya, Morgiana masih melongo dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sebenarnya diam-diam ... Morgiana juga menyimpan rasa pada pengantar _Bento Oh Bento_ yang berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Halo, halo! XD

Jadi ceritanya ... Rey dapat ide _random_ tentang _delivery_. Jadi dalam bayangan Rey, semua OTP atau sekadar _pairing_ yang Rey suka itu cowoknya tukang _delivery_ sedangkan ceweknya itu pemesan. Akhirnya karena emang terkesan masuk akal, jadilah Rey buat ceritanya! Rencananya sih, cerita ini bakal dijadikan _series_ di AO3, terus dibuat di berbagai fandom. Nggak cuma di Magi, tapi di _fandom_ yang lain juga. Doakan saja terlaksana. (?)

Omong-omong soal _series_ , jadi inget utang MC. /mojok

Sekian! Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
